Godparents
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sam and Spencer is babysitting Jack because he is going to be a big brother.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own criminal minds CBS do I do own Sam.

Godparents

Garcia was big as a house at least that was what she said, but then again she was carrying twins.

Hotch was started to annoy her more and more as he kept trying to do everything for her, even feeding her.

It was quite funny to watch the usual calm Aaron Hotchner act so uncalm around Garcia.

"Penelope you have to rest," Hotch called after his girlfriend who was packing her purse to have lunch with Sam and Spencer.

"Aaron love," She said and stroke his cheek "I am going to have a nice calm lunch with Sam and Spencer and tell them that they are the godparents to this two bundles of joy that is kicking me in the kidneys. Nothing to fear."

"But Pen what if something happened?" Aaron said worriedly.

"Nothing is going too happened a month left before we can welcome them and I feel fine," She said and kissed Aaron before she disappeared to meet with her two friends.

Sam and Spencer was waiting for Garcia at her favourite restaurant.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked

"I don't know are we ready for it?" Spencer said "I mean we both have jobs that can take up a lot of our time, and those little one need a lot of time."

"Yes they do but JJ and Will have two and they seem to be doing fine," Sam argued back "Please Spence pretty please we don't have to have two just one would be just as great and Sherlock would have someone to play with."

"Hello," Garcia called out to them before Spencer could say anything.

"Hi Penelope how are you doing?" Sam asked and hugged her friend.

"Oh you know trying not to kill Aaron," she said "other than that I am fine."

Spencer laughed at that, the team had seen first-hand how much of a hen mother the boss of their team was with his girlfriend.

"So should we order?" Spencer asked and his stomach started to growl in hunger.

Garcia and Sam laughed and they walked in to eat.

Just as the dessert had come in and Garcia was on her second ice cream sundae.

"So have you and Aaron thought of any names?" Sam asked and spooned up the last of Spencer's chocolate ice cream.

"Yes we have a few," Garcia said and started to stand up "Sorry I just have to go to the…" but she didn't get to finish as with a pop Garcia thought she had just peed herself but when she looked at Spencer and saw that he had his phone up and Sam was on her way around the table.

"Penelope your water just broke," she said in a calm voice "Spence is calling an ambulance and I will call Aaron."

Garcia nodded and then she cry out when a sharp pain hit her in the stomach.

"It hurt," she cried out and hugged her stomach.

The ambulance was there in just ten minutes and Garcia was put in and driven to the hospital.

Sam and Spencer drive after them and then waited for Hotch and Jack who came walk fast.

"She is in the labour room 784 we will watch little Hotch," Sam said

Hotch nodded and kneeled down before his ten year old child.

"Jack, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Sam is going to watch you while me and Penny is have the twins okay," he said and hugged his son before rushing to find Garcia.

"Jack how about you come with us home?" Spencer said "We have a kitten you can play with."

Jack nodded and with that the trio left and drove home to Spencer and Sam.

Jack absolutely loved Sherlock and the kitten seemed to like to play with the young boy.

Sam went to the store to buy some food and other things to Garcia chocolate her favourite wine gummies.

Spencer had just sat down to read a few reports when he heard Sherlock meow loudly from the other room when he look in the room he nearly started to laugh out loud there on the floor sat Jack with Sherlock in his lap and on the poor cat was a diaper.

Sherlock looked very insulted by all this.

"Jack what have you done to the poor cat?" Spencer asked

"I am going to be a big brother," Jack said with a beaming smile "So I thought I should train changing diapers."

Spencer laughed and to Sherlock's displeasure he took a photo on the duo and send it to Sam and to Hotch.

"Let's take that of poor Sherlock," He said and took the cat from the boy and took of the diaper "Where did you fine this?"

Jack told him that he had took the diaper when his dad and Garcia was not looking, and that he just wanted to help.

Spencer smiled and say that he understood that and asked Jack if he wanted to help him with dinner?

"Yes please, me and dad often make dinner together and I even help Penny to do dinner when she can;" Jack said smiling "She calls me her little helper and gives me cookies… can we make cookies to Penny and the babies?"

Spencer laughed and told the young boy that sure they could do cookies for Garcia after that they made dinner.

Jack whopped with joy and raced into the kitchen.

So when Sam got back the whole flat smelled of Pasta with cheese and ham sauce and fresh baked triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow you two have been busy while I was out shopping," She said and ruffle Jack's hair and kissed Spencer.

Jack as any ten year old made a funny face when he saw his Uncle and Aunt kissing.

"Let's eat I am starving," he said and plunked down on a chair.

"Sure little man," Sam said and helped Spencer to put out the plates and food on the table.

They eat and talked, Jack told they about school and his new best friend Harrison who had moved from a land called Ireland and had a funny accent and that he had been tease about it but that Jack had punched the mean boy that had tease his friend, Jack did also say that his dad had not been happy about it but told him that he was a good friend.

And Spencer told Sam what Jack had down with Sherlock and the diaper and showed her the picture he had taken of them, Sam laughed at it and ruffle Jack hair again.

Just as they were done and Spencer and Sam stood at the sink to do the dishes the phone rang, it was Spencer that took the phone.

"Hello," he said

"Hello it is me Aaron," Hotch said "How is Jack doing? Can he maybe stay with you tonight too?"

"Yeah he is fine and sure I think we still have the key to your place so we will just get a few things there and then rent a movie and eat candy," Spencer said "How is Garcia and the Babies?"

"Thanks I own you two," Hotch said "She is fine, and Spencer it is not twins, it is triplets."

Spencer nearly dropped the phone.

"Triplets!" he said so loud that both Sam and Jack who had helped Sam with the dishes while Spencer was on the phone turn to look at him.

Spencer nodded and smiled a bit more and more nodded. "Okay we will see you all tomorrow."

He said bye and Jack got to talk to his dad for a few minute and then he said by and the call was over.

It was bed time and Jack was all tucked in on the sofa.

"I wonder what daddy and Penny will call them?" he said.

"What do you want them to be called?" Sam asked the young boy.

"I don't know," Jack said "Maybe Hayley after my mummy."

"Well you can tell you dad tomorrow about that," Spencer said "and I think Hayley is a good name on a little sister."

The End

So what do you think Hotch and Garcia should name their little ones?

And what was Sam and Spencer talking about? Is there maybe little one in their future too?


	2. Chapter 2

Godparents

Spencer woke up to Jack staring right in his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Spencer screamed and woke Sam up at the same time.

"Where is the fire," a sleep drunk Sam asked and looked up from her place curled up against Spencer's chest.

"I want to see my triplet siblings," Jack said sensing that he had been doing something he may not be allowed to do as in waking his Uncle and Aunt, but he had just stood there looking on them "You look a lot like Dad and Penny when you sleep but they have often less clothes on."

Spencer and Sam got up and started to make breakfast so that they could then get to the hospital and visit Hotch and Garcia.

Jack could not sit still on his chair while eating the blueberry pancakes that Spencer had baked for them.

"I am going to be a great big brother," he said with pancakes in his mouth

"Chew and swallow before you talk," Sam said barely looking up from her newspaper but a smile was playing on her lips.

Jack nodded.

To be honest they all hurried a bit more than normal that morning so that when the visiting hours started they would be ready.

So half past eleven the trio stood outside the door to Garcia's room, Jack was jumping around like he was sugar high.

"I wanna knock," he said and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a tired voice of Garcia

The trio walked in and there in a hospital bed lied Garcia she looked tired but happy, in her arms was two small babies one with a pink beanie and one with a blue one.

"Mummy Penny!" Jack said in a bit too loud voice and rushed over "What is their names and aren't there supposed to be three of them?"

"Hello sweetie," Garcia said softly "Yes there three of them, your daddy have the third of them and are now change his diapers."

Just then come Hotch from the bathroom that belonged to the room, in his arms was a small baby with a green beanie.

"Hello Jack," he said and put the little boy in his crib "How do you feel being a big brother?"

Jack smiled so big that it felt like his face was going to split in half.

"It feels great dad," he said

"Okay was are dying over here," Sam Said smiling "So what is the names of the little miracles?"

"Well this little one is Haley Henrietta," Garcia said and lift the little baby with the pink beanie "and this is one is Harry Thomas." And lift the little baby with the blue beanie.

"And this is Malcom Magnus," Hotch said and kissed the little baby with the green beanie.

"Great names," Spencer said smiling.

Hotch and Garcia looked at each other and nodded.

"Spencer Sam," Garcia said "Me and Aaron wanted to ask you something."

Sam and Spencer nodded they could guess what it was.

"Would you like to be the godparents to the triplets?" Hotch asked

"We would love to," the duo said at the same time. "We are honour."

Sam and Spencer stayed for a while but when Garcia had fought to say awake for an hour they said their goodbyes and that they would be back the next day.

Later that day when Sam and Spencer was back at their apartment and chilling and watching a telly.

"Spencer remember what we talked about yesterday?" Sam Asked

Spencer nodded

"Yes I remember," He said slowly "and I have thought about it and I think we are ready for one."

Sam smiled and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

"Thank you love," she said between the kisses.

The End

So what do you think of the names?


End file.
